


when he falls in love

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ? ? ? ? kind of, AU, Alternate Universe, Confession, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Third Person POV, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 part drabble! university student kaneki ken has a secret admirer who signs rabbits instead of their name after every written confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt bother with capitalisation for these :’D and the title's so poopy im sorry

**#1: let’s date (because i think you want to)**

it started off as short messages left in his shoe locker.

words like “i like you, shitass.” or “go out with me, motherfucker.” the person had even gotten the _kanji_ for ken’s name wrong. even though the handwriting was more of messy scribbling, each message was ended with a drawing of a cute bunny.

then one day they switched to text messages; ken had no idea how they got his phone number. they said roughly the same thing (except now in neater, digital text), and ended with a bunny emoji.

about a week later, ken saw his “admirer” in his university. they -- _he_ \-- was easy to spot; he wore a bunny shirt, had two bunny clips keeping his hair from covering his face, and was publicly... _stalking_ ken after class.

even though the boy -- ken asked and learnt that his name was kirishima ayato -- had the appearance of a fluffy-dressed delinquent, he didn’t dare approach ken and instead tried to poorly blend in with the students.

for some reason, ken found that cute and in the end, it was ken who went up to ayato and outstretched his hand:

“hello, cute bunny-kun. i take it as you’re my secret admirer? won’t you please go out with this _shitass/motherfucker_?”

* * *

**#2: let’s kiss (because i think i want to)**

ken looks up; he catches ayato staring.

“...what?”

refusing to look ken in the eye, ayato mutters a “nothing”. frowning, ken returns to reading, then feels ayato’s eyes on him again.

ken tears his eyes away from his book again, this time his expression more stern.

“ **what?** ” he hisses lowly; they’re in the library and ken didn’t want to attract anymore attention. it was already the talk of both his university and ayato’s high school that they’re dating.

“ -- ... _shit_ ,” ayato ruffles his already messy hair. ken had recently learnt that it was a natural purple and not dyed, which was a wonder in itself.

“it’s just, well, you... you just looked so damned cool when you’re studying.”

the blush on ayato’s cheeks had ken turning scarlet himself. maybe he’s actually more _in_ that he thought.

at the thought, ken found himself sighing in defeat. “hey, ayato. c’here for a bit,” he gestures with his hand.

“...? what is it, you bastard...”

shielding them from view with the help of his textbook, ken kissed ayato. it was only a quick, light peck; he pulled away immediately.

the look on ayato’s face said it all. ken chuckles. “i just had a feeling that i _had_ to kiss you is all.”

* * *

**#3: let’s move in together (because we love each other)**

in the blink of an eye, three years had passed. 

ken had graduated from university and ayato is finishing his final year. ken hadn’t thought they’d actually last this long together.

as he drives ayato to his graduation exam, ken can’t help but think back to the past three years. it had been fun.

“fun.” a word ken wasn’t accustomed to using with people. his idea of fun had always revolved around books, and now it included ayato. in fact, ken could easily see himself in the far future with ayato.

_has he become such a large part of my life?_

ken chews on his lips, the way he does when he’s deep in thought. ayato notices, and nudges his elbow.

“focus on the road. don’t worry; i’ll be fine. i may be stupid, but with all your teaching, there’s no way i can fail.”

“...yeah. yeah, that’s right. hey, ayato?”

“mm?” ayato was already busy reciting formulas, which ken found cute.

_oh my god, i’m really in deep, aren’t i?_

ken clears his throat. “you know... after you graduate, why don’t we move in together?”

silence. ken risks a peek at ayato after a minute. then he found himself grinning.

“hey now, cute bunny-kun. what are you crying for?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot more in mind, but drabbles should be kept as drabbles, so i kept them short!! i hope you enjoyed this :'DDD


End file.
